A business information enterprise system can improve an organization's ability to monitor and manage data in a complex business environment. For example, the system might store a large amount of information, such as yearly global sales figures on both a company-wide and regional basis. Different users may then access the information in different ways. For example, a first user might be interested in a normalized comparison of each year's sales figures as compared to other years. Another user might instead want to compare historical sales figures on a region-by-region basis. Note that many different types of data could be stored by, and accessed from, a business information enterprise system (e.g., inventory data, employee data, and/or accounting data), and that different types of data will be used by different organizations.
Before selecting a particular business information enterprise system for an organization, a user might want to see a demonstration of how data can be accessed in different ways (e.g., to determine if the system is the most appropriate choice for the organization). To facilitate such a demonstration, a pre-defined set of fictional business data could be stored by, and accessed from, the business information enterprise system (e.g., monthly sales figures for “Company ABC, Inc.”). With such an approach, however, it can be difficult for a user to evaluate the system as it relates to his or her specific organization (e.g., because the types of fictional data being used do not reflect the types of data that will be used by the organization).
Approaches that may improve a user's ability to evaluate a business information enterprise system may therefore be desirable. Moreover, it may advantageous to provide a tool that facilitates demonstrations in a relatively timely and cost efficient manner.